staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Lutego 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Fitness club - odc.15; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Fitness club - odc.16; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Był taki dzień - 2 lutego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Baranek Shaun - Latawiec; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Sapporo(studio) kraj prod.Japonia (2008); STEREO 09:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Sapporo kraj prod.Japonia (2008); STEREO 10:55 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Zabawa w lunaparku; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Kandydat - odc. 5; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Zwierzęta świata - Lwica i lamparcica cz. 1 - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Etienne Verhaegen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Smaki dawnej Warszawy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwariowany weekend - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1967); reż.:Robert Dhery; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Robert Dhery, Colette Brosset, Andrea Parisy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Śmiechu warte ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Złota sobota odc. 8; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 16:10 Złota sobota - kulisy 16:25 Teleexpress - txt - str.777 16:45 Mecz towarzyski - Finlandia - Polska (studio); STEREO 16:55 Mecz towarzyski - Finlandia - Polska ; STEREO 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Przygody z muzyką; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda - txt - str.777 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Arsene Lupin - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania, Włochy, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Jean Paul Salome; wyk.:Romain Duris, Matthieu Carriere, Kristin Scott Thomas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Męska rzecz... - Siedmiu wspaniałych; western kraj prod.USA (1960); reż.:John Sturges; wyk.:Yul Brynner, Steve McQuinn, Charles Bronson, Robert Vaughn, Horst Buchholz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Frank Riva - odc. 1; serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003); wyk.:Alain Delon, Sophie von Kessel, Mireille Darc, Carmela Ramos, Venantino Venantini, Charlotte Faivre, Nicolas Woirion, Philippe Leroy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Opowieści kanterberyjskie - Opowieść młynarza; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:John McKay; wyk.:James Nesbitt, Billie Piper, Dennis Waterman, Kenny Doughty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Sapporo (studio); STEREO 03:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Sapporo ; STEREO 04:55 Był taki dzień - 2 lutego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Gwiezdny Pirat odc.7/7 - Ostatnia tajemnica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Nienawiść" (Wisława Szymborska); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 555; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Sekrety pierwszaków - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 317 Nowi rodzice; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 94; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Święta wojna - Dwadzieścia lat; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - txt - str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.923 - Swatka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Tajemnicza wyspa - cz. 1/2; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Russell Mulcahy; wyk.:Kyle MacLachlan, Patrick Stewart, Omar Gooding, Gabrielle Anwar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Na wyłączność; wywiad; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:58 Tenis ziemny - Kronika - Dialog Polish Indoors Wrocław 2008; STEREO 19:00 Pogoda; STEREO 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa amorów ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia świata w/g Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Miłość ma dwie twarze; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Barbara Streisand; wyk.:Barbara Streisand, Jeff Bridges, Lauren Bacall; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Dzikie żądze; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:John McNaughton; wyk.:Matt Dillon, Kevin Bacon, Neve Campbell; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:05 Ona i On - wojna płci ; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny; STEREO 03:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (564) - serial obyczajowy 06:45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:15 Power Rangers (300) - serial science fiction 07:45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08:15 Dotyk anioła (70) - serial obyczajowy 09:15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 09:45 Eureko, ja to wiem! (41) - teleturniej 10:45 Tęcza - film przygodowy 12:45 Czarodziejki (84) - serial obyczajowy 13:45 Dom nie do poznania (100) - reality show 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Daleko od noszy (1): Terapia wstrząsowa - serial komediowy 15:45 Tylko miłość (21) - serial obyczajowy 16:45 Prawdziwe kobiety (1 / 2) - western 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Miodowe lata (17) - serial komediowy 20:00 Miłosna samba - film obyczajowy 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:55 Halo Hans! (10): Operacja „Wesz” - serial komediowy 23:55 Zabijanie na śniadanie - komedia sensacyjna 02:05 Angol - dramat kryminalny 03:35 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej 04:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Hela w opałach: Andrzejki - serial komediowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 13:15 You can dance - po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 14:55 Siłacze 8 - Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Uwolnić orkę 2 - film przygodowy 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania: O czym marzy dziewczyna - serial komediowy 20:35 Niania: Dwie panie Skalskie - serial komediowy 21:05 Zapach kobiety - dramat obyczajowy 00:05 Stracone dusze - horror 02:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Telesklep 03:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 Instynkt tropiciela: Druskienniki - magazyn turystyczny 06.10 Gram.tv 06.35 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Monte Carlo 08.00 Kasa na bank - teletumiej 09.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09.30 Instynkt tropiciela: Kowno - magazyn turystyczny 10.00 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.30 Gram.tv 11.00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.40 Trójkąt Bennudzki - thriller SF, USA 1998 15.00 Siatkówka: PLS - mecz Mlekpol Olsztyn - Jastrzębski Węgiel 17.15 12 prac Asteriksa - film animowany, Francja 1976 19.00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Dzień Świstaka - komedia, USA 1993 22.05 Cała prawda o Rasputinie (2) - film dokumentalny, Rosja 2005 23.15 Zakochane gwiazdy (7): Cameron i Justin - serial dokumentalny, USA 23.45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 00.20 Big Brother 4.1- reality show 02.40 Wydarzenia, Sport 03.15 Sade: Lovers Rock Live - koncert 04.30 Big Brother 4.1: Extra 05.35 TV Market 05.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 07:20 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 08:05 Nikita - serial sensacyjny 09:05 Nikita - serial sensacyjny 10:05 Amerykański kawaler - reality show 11:05 Helena Trojańska - film przygodowy 13:25 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:45 Oliver i przyjaciele - serial komediowy 14:15 Oliver i przyjaciele - serial komediowy 14:45 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Napiętnowany - serial grozy 16:45 Czołg - film sensacyjny 19:05 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 20:05 Nie jesteśmy aniołami - komedia kryminalna 22:15 Mój brat Kain - thiller 00:10 Nie z tego świata - serial science fiction 01:05 Jak tylko potrafisz - komedia 03:15 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 04:50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1005; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1006; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1007; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1008; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1009; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Psychologia pozytywnego myślenia ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką odc.5 - O tym, jak zarobiliśmy pierwsze pieniądze; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Wydra ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Karnawał na Wyspach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy odc.905 - Po co wspominać dawne miłości; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Fiński smak ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Rozmowa z... Malarstwo na szkle Jolanty Pęksy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 71; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe odc.310 - Życie od nowa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Hanna Kościa ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Bobrowianie w puszczy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 W pustyni i w puszczy odc.4 - Smain; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wszystko z tęsknoty (Maja Komorowska); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 535; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Złoty kalafior; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Złota sobota ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 21:40 Rozmowa z... Agnieszką Kotlarską; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Atrakcyjny pozna panią...; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Marek Rębacz; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Andrzej Grabowski, Marek Perepeczko, Krzysztof Cugowski, Irena Kownas, Iwona Bielska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Czy te oczy mogą kłamać - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej śpiewa zespół Raz Dwa Trzy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 535; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Złoty kalafior; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Wszystko z tęsknoty (Maja Komorowska); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 71; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy odc.905 - Po co wspominac dawne miłości; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Atrakcyjny pozna panią...; komedia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Tele 5 06:45 Telezakupy 08:50 Australijski patrol - serial dokumentalny 09:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:45 Bajka za bajką - serial animowany 10:20 Bajka za bajką - serial animowany 10:50 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 11:55 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 12:55 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:25 Schody do nieba - film obyczajowy 15:10 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program publicystyczny 16:10 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Zew krwi - serial przygodowy 19:00 Zew krwi - serial przygodowy 20:00 Zmienić skórę - thiller 21:55 W granicach prawa - serial kryminalny 23:00 Najgorszy seks w życiu - serial komediowy 23:30 Punkt G - serial komediowy 00:05 Nocne rytmy - thriller erotyczny 02:00 Rybia nocka Hallmark Channel 6:00 Chłopak od muzyki 8:00 Long Shot 10:00 McBride: Morderstwo po północy 12:00 Long Shot 14:00 Źrebak 16:00 Potyczki Amy (21) 17:00 Potyczki Amy (22) 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Malowane krwią 20:00 W naszym domu 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a (4) 0:00 W sidłach uczuć 2:00 Nie patrz w dół 4:00 Chłopak od muzyki Ale Kino! 8:00 Biały Kieł 9:55 Najlepszy z najgorszych 11:30 Ludzie zza kamery: Kaskader 11:50 Spec 13:35 Czekolada 15:40 Lekcja stylu 16:00 Poirot: Co masz w ogródeczku? 17:00 Poirot: Kradzież obligacji za milion dolarów 18:05 Senator Bulworth 20:00 Znikający punkt 21:40 Twierdza 0:00 Uno 1:50 Ród Antonii 3:30 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Tajniacy 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Ulica lemurów (5) 6:30 Ulica lemurów (6) 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (9) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (10) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (21) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 9:00 Ulica lemurów (5) 9:30 Ulica lemurów (6) 10:00 Sekretne życie myszy 11:00 Dzika Europa: Narodziny kontynentu 12:00 Amazonka - niezwykła rzeka 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (21) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 14:00 Ulica lemurów (5) 14:30 Ulica lemurów (6) 15:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (9) 15:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (10) 16:00 Ratując Grace (1) 17:00 Stworzone do wolności: Przeprowadzka żyraf 18:00 W pogoni za naturą: Pajęczyna 19:00 Łowca krokodyli: Na zatamowanej rzece 20:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Intrygi szympansów - współpraca 21:00 Prastary las 22:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Rekiny 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zabłąkany beagle 0:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (9) 0:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (10) 1:00 Łowca krokodyli: Na zatamowanej rzece 2:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Intrygi szympansów - współpraca 3:00 Prastary las 4:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Rekiny 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zabłąkany beagle AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (90) 7:00 Szczury wodne (91) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (1) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (2) 10:00 4400 (1) 11:00 4400 (2) 12:00 Babski oddział 2 (15) 13:00 Babski oddział 2 (16) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (9) 15:00 Szczury wodne (90) 16:00 Szczury wodne (91) 17:00 Babski oddział 2 (15) 18:00 Babski oddział 2 (16) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni (9) 20:00 Poszukiwani 3 (5) 21:00 Więzy krwi (5) 22:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (17) 23:00 Painkiller Jane (19) 0:00 Zabójcze umysły (5) 1:00 Zabójcze umysły (6) 2:00 Zabójcze umysły (7) 3:00 Zabójcze umysły (8) 4:00 Painkiller Jane (19) 5:00 Poszukiwani 3 (5) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:50 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:15 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:40 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 8:05 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 8:30 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 8:55 Czarna Żmija (1) 9:25 Czarna Żmija (2) 9:55 Czarna Żmija (3) 10:25 Czarna Żmija (4) 10:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (11) 11:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (12) 11:45 Życie w Hollyoaks (13) 12:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (14) 12:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (15) 13:00 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 13:25 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 13:50 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 14:15 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 14:40 Doktor Who (11) 15:30 Doktor Who (12) 16:20 Doktor Who (13-ost.) 17:10 Doktor Who: Gwiazdkowa inwazja (1) 18:00 Doktor Who (1) 19:00 Biuro (3) 19:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show (2) 20:20 Dobrej nocki (3) 21:00 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 21:30 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 22:00 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 22:30 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 23:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (11) 23:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (12) 0:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (13) 0:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (14) 0:50 Biuro (3) 1:20 Catherine Tate i jej Show 1:50 Dobrej nocki (3) 2:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (11) 2:45 Życie w Hollyoaks (12) 3:10 Biuro (3) 3:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 4:10 Londyn - scena klubowa 4:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 5:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 5:35 Londyn - scena klubowa BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 6:50 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 7:40 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 8:30 Forsa na strychu (13) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (14) 9:20 Forsa na strychu (15) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (16) 10:10 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 11:05 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 11:55 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 12:50 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 13:40 Forsa na strychu (13) 14:05 Forsa na strychu (14) 14:30 Forsa na strychu (15) 14:55 Forsa na strychu (16) 15:20 Forsa na strychu (13) 15:45 Forsa na strychu (14) 16:10 James Martin i jego ogród (9) 16:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (9) 17:05 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (3) 17:30 Kudłaci kucharze (2) 18:00 Kuchenne koszmary 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 20:00 Jak znaleźć męża (9) 21:00 James Martin i jego ogród (9) 21:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (9) 22:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (3) 22:30 Kudłaci kucharze (2) 23:00 Kuchenne koszmary 0:00 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 0:55 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 1:45 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 2:35 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 3:30 Forsa na strychu (13) 3:55 Forsa na strychu (16) 4:20 Forsa na strychu (17) 4:45 Forsa na strychu (18) 5:10 Jak znaleźć męża (9) Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Zacne grzechy 8:55 Łapu-capu extra 9:35 Wielka cisza 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Czekając na mężczyzn 14:05 Premiera: Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (24) 14:40 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu 16:30 Bunt. Sprawa Litwinienki 18:25 Cleaverville 20:00 Premiera: Ryś 22:30 Kapitan Alatriste 1:00 Jedź i długo nie wracaj 2:55 Kulisy sławy 4:50 Marnie Canal + Film 7:00 Wyścig marzeń 8:45 Animania 9:35 Cztery poziomo: Feng shui (9/12) 10:05 Łapu-capu 10:15 Kraina obfitości 12:15 Deser: Dziesięć stopni 12:30 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 14:20 Deser: Deweneti - Do siego roku 14:40 Kopia Mistrza 16:25 Boże Narodzenie 18:20 Zagubione dzieci Buddy 20:00 Podwójna tożsamość 21:40 Eragon 23:25 Ryś 1:50 Moja super eksdziewczyna 3:25 Zygfryd 4:55 Kiler-ów 2-óch Canal + Sport 7:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Przemysław Saleta 8:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 8:30 Piłka nożna: Serie A 9:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 9:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 12:00 Futbol amerykański: NFL Game Day - droga do Super Bowl 13:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership 13:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 18:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Przemysław Saleta 18:55 Futbol amerykański: NFL Game Day - droga do Super Bowl 19:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 21:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 0:00 Moto+ 0:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 2:45 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 3:30 Dzikie plemię 5:30 Czyja to kochanka? Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:00 Ben 10 10:30 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:30 Młodzi Tytani 11:55 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Scooby-Doo i bracia Boo 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Ben 10 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Zwykli ludzie 8:05 Star Trek 10:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Shirley MacLaine 10:45 Jedni i drudzy 13:50 Boy Ecury 15:15 Zwykli ludzie 17:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: George Clooney 17:45 Rent 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Skrywane namiętności 22:00 Zakazany owoc. Premiera: Hotel Erotica (11) 23:25 Byki z Durham 1:10 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Nastoletni idole 1:35 Pokonać własny cień 3:20 Blues Brothers 5:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmy animowane Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (5) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (3) 7:00 Stylowe miejsca: Berlin Mitte i Hotel Grief (16) 7:30 Szkoła tańca Jilliny (8) 8:00 Piękni (13) 8:30 Modny świat (757) 9:00 Porządek musi być (17) 9:30 Porządek musi być (18) 10:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (7) 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (5) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (9) 12:30 Modny świat (757) 13:00 Projekt: Kreator mody (9) 14:00 Zakupoholicy (4) 15:00 Żona dla tatusia (1) 16:00 Porządek musi być (17) 16:30 Porządek musi być (18) 17:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (7) 18:00 Klinika snu (8) 18:30 Randka na Manhattanie (8) 19:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (5) 20:00 Kulturystka 21:00 Żona dla tatusia (1) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (33) 23:00 Projekt: Kreator mody (9) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (29) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (33) 2:00 Randka na Manhattanie (8) 2:30 Żona dla tatusia (1) 3:30 Projekt: Kreator mody (9) 4:30 Randka na Manhattanie (8) 5:00 Porządek musi być (17) 5:30 Porządek musi być (18) Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Baseball/Samochód sportowy 7:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Tal Afar 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Na linii frontu 9:00 Niezwykłe samochody: Rajd samochodowy 9:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Kabriolety 10:00 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa (4) 10:30 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów (4) 11:00 Piąty bieg 11:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Samochody wyścigowe 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Baseball/Samochód sportowy 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Tal Afar 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Na linii frontu 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Ptaki w ciężarówce 16:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Lodowy hotel 17:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Alpy 18:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki (3) 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Hershey (2) 20:00 Mistrzostwa świata w klasie chopper (3) 21:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki masowego przekazu 21:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy ogrzewania 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (56) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (57) 23:00 Brainiac (4) 0:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Samochodowe fajerwerki 1:00 Okrutni ludzie: Sekty 2:00 Godzina zero: Porwanie samolotu do Marsylii 3:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi 3:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Baseball/Samochód sportowy 4:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (5) 4:30 Szalona prędkość: Śmigłowce bojowe 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (5) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (14) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Aparaty słuchowe/Trójwymiarowe puzzle/Toalety 8:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Nowa epidemia 9:00 Bliźnięta syjamskie 10:00 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura 11:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (3) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (4) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (14) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Aparaty słuchowe/Trójwymiarowe puzzle/Toalety 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Nowa epidemia 15:00 Bliźnięta syjamskie 16:00 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura 17:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (3) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (4) 18:00 Robotica (7) 19:00 Brainiac (4) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach w Oklahoma City 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tajemniczy kierowca 22:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) 23:00 Bombowce, zwycięzcy i Kuba 0:00 Robotica (7) 1:00 Brainiac (4) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach w Oklahoma City 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tajemniczy kierowca 3:50 Przywróceni życiu (5) 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Wszystko dla dziecka 5:10 Bombowce, zwycięzcy i Kuba Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Hitler w kolorze 7:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Lozen - wojowniczka Apaczów 8:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 9:00 Poganie: Czarodziejskie chwile 10:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: KW - radziecki potwór ze stali 11:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 12:00 Hitler w kolorze 13:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Lozen - wojowniczka Apaczów 14:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 15:00 Poganie: Czarodziejskie chwile 16:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: KW - radziecki potwór ze stali 17:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 18:00 Hitler w kolorze 19:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Lozen - wojowniczka Apaczów 20:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 21:00 Poganie: Czarodziejskie chwile 22:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: KW - radziecki potwór ze stali 23:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 0:00 Hitler w kolorze 1:00 Lucy Lawless przedstawia kobiety wojowniczki: Lozen - wojowniczka Apaczów 2:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 3:00 Poganie: Czarodziejskie chwile 3:55 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: KW - radziecki potwór ze stali 4:45 Historia oręża: Zbroja 5:35 Wielkie operacje SAS: W poszukiwaniu Wunderwaffe Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Amerykański smok Jake Long 9:35 Kim Kolwiek 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Lilo i Stitch 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Toy Story 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Mała Syrenka 2: Powrót do morza 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 14:00 Jerry i paczka 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Ruhpolding 9:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sapporo (Japonia) 10:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val d'Isere (Francja) 12:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sankt Moritz (Szwajcaria) 13:45 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Ruhpolding 14:15 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Ruhpolding 15:15 Skoki do wody: Mistrzostwa Europy w Sztokholmie 17:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sapporo (Japonia) 18:30 Biatlon: Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Ruhpolding 19:30 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie 20:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Europy w Zagrzebiu 22:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 23:00 Fight Club: Tokyo World Grand Prix Final (2-ost.) 1:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 2:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 9:45 Euroleague Basketball Show 10:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 10:30 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Altenbergu (Niemcy) 11:00 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bad Gastein 11:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 11:45 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Altenbergu (Niemcy) 12:15 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Flaine 12:45 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Altenbergu (Niemcy) 13:30 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Altenbergu (Niemcy) 14:00 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Altenbergu (Niemcy) 14:45 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Laax 15:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 16:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 17:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 18:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:15 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Laax 19:45 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Innsbrucku 21:00 Supercross: Zawody w Genewie 22:00 Wyścigi endurance: Halowy Puchar Świata w Genui 23:30 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Innsbrucku 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Annapolis 7:45 Lustrzana maska 9:25 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów 11:20 Porwanie na żądanie 13:00 Wykiwać klawisza 14:50 Beyoncé B-Day Tour 15:45 Biedni arystokraci 17:10 Patrol 19:25 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota 10 (5) 20:10 Rewolta 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera: Dzieciaki zza krat 23:10 L.A. blues 0:45 Ultraviolet 2:15 Historia przemocy 3:50 Historia Gwen Araujo 5:20 Zobacz w HBO HBO 2 6:00 Sznycel Paradise 7:25 Zabójcza blondynka 8:55 Królowie i królowa 11:25 Magia serc 12:55 Krzesła orkiestry 14:40 Gospel 16:20 Happy wkręt 17:50 Na psa urok 19:30 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy 21:00 Błękitna głębia 22:45 Control 0:30 Kawalerskie w Vegas 2:00 Justin Timberlake 4:20 Graves End HBO Comedy 10:00 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 11:30 Wymarzony domek 13:10 Na planie 13:35 Scenariusz 15:10 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 16:45 Wymarzony domek 18:25 Scenariusz 20:00 Różowa Pantera 21:30 Na stojaka! (202) 22:05 Babcisynek 23:35 Jazda na maksa 1:10 Na stojaka! (202) 1:40 Gdzie dwóch się bije 3:00 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 5:40 PKF 5/47 5:45 PKF 5/48 6:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 6:05 PKF 5/54 6:25 PKF 6/57 6:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 6:45 PKF 5B/62 7:00 PKF 5B/69 7:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 7:20 PKF 4B/71 7:35 PKF 5A/79 7:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 7:55 PKF 5B/81 8:10 PKF 5/84 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Dwa koty i pies 8:40 Wędrówki Pyzy 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 9:20 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 9:35 Seans w Iluzjonie: Biały Murzyn 11:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern 11:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern: Do widzenia, do jutra 12:30 Fantastyczny sklep z kwiatami 12:50 Rodzina do kina 12:55 Rodzina do kina: Wyspa złoczyńców 14:25 Rodzina do kina 14:30 Rodzina do kina: Godzina pąsowej róży 15:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 15:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Wielka wsypa 17:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 17:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Marysia i Napoleon 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 5/88 19:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 8/89 20:15 Rodzina do kina 20:20 Rodzina do kina: Chłopi: Boryna (1/2) 21:55 Rodzina do kina: Chłopi 22:15 Rodzina do kina: Wesele Boryny 22:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 22:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Operacja "Himmler" 0:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Spojrzenie na wrzesień 1:45 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyczna podróż: Muzyczna podróż przez Holandię: Przytulność 11:00 Muzyczna podróż: Renesansowe pieśni w interpretacji Paula Van Nevela 11:55 Muzyczna podróż: Sir Neville Marriner dyryguje Italian Swiss Orchestra 13:15 Muzyczna podróż: Hector Berlioz: Uwertura 'Korsarz' 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Archiwa klasyki: Isaac Stern, Eugene Istomin, Leonard Rose (1) 18:15 Archiwa klasyki: Isaac Stern, Eugene Istomin, Leonard Rose (2) 19:05 Johannes Brahms: I Symfonia c-moll op. 68 20:00 Sandra Moubarak i Anthony Leroy 20:30 Francis Poulenc: 'Dialogi karmelitanek' 23:00 Georges Pludermacher, Jean-Louis Capezzali, Philippe Bernold i Olivier Gardon wykonują dzieła Francisa Poulenca. Agnes Mellon i Christian Ivaldi prezentują utwór Hectora Berlioza 23:30 Francis Poulenc: Koncert na 2 fortepiany i orkiestrę d-moll 0:00 Około północy: Toots Thielmans na Juan Jazz Festival, 1987 0:30 Około północy: Nguyen Le 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Terry Callier na żywo z New Morning, 2003 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Dzieci Milesa, Bill Evans MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (94) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (95) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (96) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (14) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (57) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (24) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (50) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (48) 8:00 Noddy (45) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (2) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (44) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (19) 8:50 Rumcajs (40) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (32) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (13) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (35) 9:45 Bracia koala (7) 10:00 Czaruj wyobraźnią 10:30 Klaun Kiri (7) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (7) 11:00 Noddy (44) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (1) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (43) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (18) 11:50 Rumcajs (39) 12:00 Pippi (15) 12:25 Pingu (18) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (57) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (7) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (14) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (18) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (8) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (91) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (92) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (93) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (13) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (56) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (23) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (49) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (47) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (31) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (12) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (34) 16:45 Bracia koala (6) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (76) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (28) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (6) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (6) 18:00 Pingu (19) 18:05 Święta u Braci Koala 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (8) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (15) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (19) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (9) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 9:30 Pimp My Ride 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 11:30 MTV w domu u... 12:00 Popcorn 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 Moja własna gwiazda 14:30 MTV Dismissed 15:00 Made 16:00 Moja własna gwiazda 16:30 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 18:30 True Life 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 Pimp My Ride 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika 22:00 Zakład 22:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 2 (9) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (20) 7:00 Słonie z Kilimandżaro 8:00 Czysta nauka: Wielkie mrozy 9:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Księżyca 10:00 Wszystko o...: Opakowanie 11:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta 12:00 Sahara: Nektar życia 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Koty 13:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Węże pończoszniki 14:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Leśny intruz 15:00 Hogzilla 16:00 Odyseja Nefretete 17:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cudowna ucieczka 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria wszystkich silników 19:00 Megafabryki: John Deere 20:00 Powrót na Titanica 21:00 Pirackie skarby 23:00 Duchy Bałtyku 0:00 Pirackie skarby 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Alpejskie tsunami 3:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja "Entebbe" 4:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Całun turyński 5:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki Planete 5:45 Afryka jak na dłoni: Od głowy do ogona (4/13) 6:20 Afryka jak na dłoni: Skrzydlata śmierć (5/13) 6:50 Afryka jak na dłoni: Śmierć w ziemskim raju (6/13) 7:25 Siły powietrzne świata: Niemieckie samoloty wojskowe (6/20) 8:20 Afryka jak na dłoni: Piękna i bestia (7/13) 8:50 Afryka jak na dłoni: Rozmiar to nie wszystko (8/13) 9:25 Przygoda z przyrodą: Powrót orła (8/15) 10:15 Świątynie wiedzy: Cambridge (1/3) 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Ten cudowny dzień: Winobranie w Portugalii (9/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Łodzi w Burgundii (7/13) 12:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Ostatnia wielka gorączka złota (12/15) 13:15 Zmierzch imperium Azteków (1/2) 14:10 Uwodzicielska orchidea 15:15 Grace Kelly. Arystokratka ekranu 16:20 Nauru, ginąca wyspa 17:20 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Kiedy umysł włada ciałem (1/6) 18:30 Konfucjanizm: Człowieczeństwo - podróż miłości (1/4) 19:35 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Uwolnić się od wspomnień (4/6) 20:45 Premiera. Portrety: Gary Cooper. Twarz bohatera 21:45 Premiera. Portrety: Joan Crawford. Po prostu gwiazda 22:45 Premiera. Seans Planete: Moja wstrząsająca historia: Uratujcie mnie, zanim przyjdę na świat (7-ost.) 23:40 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Naprawcie mi mózg (6/7) 0:35 Historie skandaliczne: Milczące kłamstwo (5/6) 1:25 Afrykańskie pomysły: Eleganckie rozwiązania (6/13) 1:55 Afrykańskie pomysły: Bezpieczeństwo na Czarnym Lądzie (8/13) 2:25 Wielka zieleń: Pedagogika - dziecko a ekologia (4/5) 2:50 Afrykańskie pomysły: Jak ich namierzyć? (7/13) 3:20 Afrykańskie pomysły: Pożyteczne rozrywki (9/13) 3:50 Afrykańskie pomysły: Genialna prostota (10/13) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Buła się żeni (83) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (621) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (622) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (623) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (624) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (625) 10:30 Się kręci 11:00 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 11:40 Rozmowy nocą 12:00 Tylko miłość (18) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Podróż poślubna (84) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Urok Waldusia (85) 14:00 Klinika samotnych serc (1) 14:55 Psie serce: Falko (10) 15:50 TiVi Sekcja 16:45 Policjanci (1) 18:05 Halo Hans!: Serum prawdy (3) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Ucho tygrysa (18) 19:40 Rozmowy nocą 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (18) 21:45 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Wygrana (17) 22:30 Na zawsze razem 23:30 Halo Hans!: Serum prawdy (3) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Sylwestrowa moc przebojów 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Oblicza Ameryki 3:30 Tylko miłość (18) 4:20 TiVi Sekcja 5:05 Czułe dranie 5:35 Nieczułe dranie Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga włoska 9:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 11:20 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 12:30 K.O. TV Classics 13:30 K.O. TV Classics 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 14:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 17:20 Wywiad z Leo Beenhakkerem 17:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 22:10 Boks: Gala w Londynie 0:30 Boks: Walka o pas federacji IBF w Warszawie 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 9:05 K.O. TV Classics 10:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Königssee (Niemcy) 11:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim 11:30 Clip 11:40 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Königssee (Niemcy) 12:45 Trans World Sport 13:55 Skeleton: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Königssee (Niemcy) 15:15 Portugol 15:55 Skeleton: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Königssee (Niemcy) 17:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 19:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 22:10 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 0:20 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 2:20 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:05 Marlowe 7:40 Conagher 9:35 Szarża lekkiej brygady 12:05 Ahoj zbrodnio 13:35 To było morderstwo 15:00 Szpiedzy w helikopterze 16:35 Spotkamy się w St. Louis 18:30 Przełomy Missouri 21:00 Tylko dla orłów 23:30 Dopaść Cartera 1:25 Więzienny rock 3:00 Przełomy Missouri 5:10 Czterech jeźdźców Apokalipsy ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Tv Sat, histeria (23) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Nowy duet: Gwiezdne wojny (65) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Bycze walki (39) 7:00 Freakazoid: Taniec potępieńców (1) 7:25 Friday Wear: Kontratak (17) 7:30 Aparatka: Wolna chata (40) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Furia (14) 8:30 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (1) 8:55 Wielka płyta 9:20 Planeta rocka: Tom Jones (35) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 3: Fałszywy trop (4) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Karol XXL (3) 10:35 Klub Winx 3 (15) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (4) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (14) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Osiemnastka (8) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Pogłębione studium Hala (9) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (5) 12:55 Ruby Gloom: Czaszki nie płaczą (10) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jak wyglądać na osiemnastolatkę (3) 13:45 Świat Raven: Zespół pracuje, Chantal zyskuje (7) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Porażka (84) 14:35 Teledyski 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Złoty piosenkarz (6) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 3: Aelita (5) 16:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Protest w deche (4) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Dzień złego zająca (11) 17:05 Aparatka: Panna Empatia (41) 17:30 Zoey 101: Żart (8) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (6) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (31) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Hotel Tango (28) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Artystka (8) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Odpowiedzialność (85) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (34) 21:30 Fresh Air: Crysis 22:00 Fresh Air: Gears of War 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Conflict: Denied Ops 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (33) 23:45 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Malezja 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił (7) 7:15 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Filipiny 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Lord i Lady Carnarvon 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (6) 9:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 9:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 53rd Avenue North 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Japonia 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Malezja 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (7) 13:05 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Filipiny 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Lord i Lady Carnarvon 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (6) 15:00 Wielkie projekty (5) 15:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 53rd Avenue North 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Japonia 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Malezja 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (7) 19:05 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Filipiny 20:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Lord i Lady Carnarvon 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (6) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Austria 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Polinezja Francuska 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 0:00 Królowie koktajli: Paryż 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 1:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Trud i wysiłek 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Takie życie to bajka 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Plac zabaw dla dorosłych 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (12) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (13) TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt (12/22) 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (14) 8:00 Wolność Słowa: Olaf Żylicz 8:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (14) 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 W domu z Jamiem (1/13) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (72) 11:00 MacGyver (112) 12:00 Nasz przyjaciel smok 14:00 Wspólny dom 16:00 Star Trek: Mózg Spocka (56) 17:00 Star Trek: Złodzieje (57) 18:00 Paczka (14) 19:00 Temat numer 1 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pan Przeznaczenie 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Detektyw (1/2) 0:30 Wolność Słowa: Olaf Żylicz 1:00 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (14) 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Temat numer 1 2:30 MacGyver (112) 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:25 Serwis sportowy 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Skrót filmowy 2:02 Supermeteo 2:10 Firma 2:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 3:15 Świat reporterów 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:55 Co za tydzień 8:15 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:45 Miasto kobiet 9:45 Salon piękności - the best of 10:10 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 10:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 11:25 Kamienie szlachetne 11:30 Nigella ucztuje 12:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 13:00 Grunt to zdrowie 13:30 Salon piękności - the best of 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 15:30 Nastoletnie aniołki 16:30 Jak dobrze być: Michael Jackson 17:00 Miejski eko-ogrodnik 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 18:35 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (3/5) 19:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Fryderyk Chopin 20:00 Lekcja stylu 2 20:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 21:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Uwaga, faceci! (6) 23:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 23:50 Jak dobrze być: Michael Jackson 0:20 W roli głównej: Robert Więckiewicz 0:50 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Tessa w domu 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 USA S.W.A.T. 7:30 Operacja Tuning 8:00 Cięcie, gięcie 8:30 Onboard 9:00 Jazda polska 9:30 Test 300 10:00 Top Gear 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Coś poszło nie tak 13:00 Automaniak Max 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Test 300 15:00 Jazda polska 15:30 Turbo kamera 16:00 Auto Mundial 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Top Gear 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 19:30 Mechanik 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek 20:30 Na osi 21:00 Turbo kamera 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:00 Turbo Erotyk 23:30 Turbo Erotyk 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Test 300 2:30 Cięcie, gięcie 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Auto Mundial 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:30 Serwis info 8:41 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:09 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:19 Przegląd prasy 9:23 Serwis sportowy 9:26 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:45 Pogoda 9:52 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Zdrowie na żywo 10:15 Darmo otrzymaliście, darmo dawajcie 10:30 Serwis info 10:47 Pogoda 10:50 Serwis sportowy 10:55 Serwis kulturalny 11:00 Było, nie minęło 11:30 Serwis info 11:42 Pogoda 11:48 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Po kolędzie 12:12 16/16: Zwierzaki Pana Władka 12:30 Serwis info 12:46 Pogoda 12:49 Serwis sportowy 12:54 Serwis kulturalny 13:00 Telenowyny 13:25 Nasza telewizja: Andrzej Wajda 13:30 Serwis info 13:49 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Na rozkaz 14:25 Nasza telewizja: Andrzej Meleszka 14:30 Serwis info 14:46 Pogoda 14:50 Serwis sportowy 14:56 Serwis kulturalny 15:00 Biznes tydzień 15:24 Po sukces do Unii 15:30 Serwis info 15:46 Pogoda 15:52 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Punkt widzenia 16:25 Nasza telewizja: Anna Dymna 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:16 Studio Wschód 17:30 Serwis info 17:35 Studio Wschód 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 30 minut ekstra 20:30 Serwis info 20:43 Pogoda 20:48 Tygodnik Polski 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:57 Pogoda 23:01 Nasza telewizja: Andrzej Wajda 23:06 Sportowy wieczór 23:31 Patrol 23:53 30 minut ekstra 0:19 Studio Wschód 0:34 Studio Wschód 0:52 Punkt widzenia 1:17 Serwis info 1:41 Pogoda 1:44 Było, nie minęło 2:13 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 I ty zostaniesz Indianinem 10:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Polska Kronika Non-Camerowa Nr 4 10:50 Studio TVP Kultura: The Hives 11:00 Wielkie koncerty rockowe: The Hives 11:55 Grigorij Sokołow (2-ost.) 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Max Cegielski 13:30 Dom: Miłość to tylko obietnica (22/25) 15:05 Słoneczna aleja 16:35 Kino krótkich filmów: 5. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatrów Studenckich 16:50 Gioacchino Rossini "Sroka złodziejka" 17:05 Spotkania: Rosjanie i Polacy (1) 17:25 Akademia zbrodni 18:30 Spotkania: Rosjanie i Polacy (2) 18:50 Rosja - Polska: Elektryczka 19:15 Spotkania: Rosjanie i Polacy (3) 19:40 Rosja - Polska: 7 x Moskwa 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Panorama kina światowego: Mars 22:10 Więcej niż fikcja: Przeznaczone do burdelu 23:35 Krople wody na rozpalonych kamieniach 1:00 Jazz-club Kultura: Lester Bowie i Miłość 2:10 Jazz-club Kultura: Ornette Coleman Prime Time & Pat Metheny 3:10 Kino nocne: Formuła 17 4:40 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 This is now 18:30 2008 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Shibuya 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Koniec przemocy 10:10 Hotel Splendide 11:55 Święta 12:20 Jak kochają czarownice 14:15 Niebezpieczne związki (1/3) 15:55 Córka D'Artagnana 18:10 Magia dla początkujących 20:00 Salon filmowy - Álex de la Iglesia: Kamienica w Madrycie 22:00 Koniec przemocy 0:10 Emmanuelle: Skrywane fantazje (4/7) 1:50 Córka D'Artagnana 3:55 Znamię AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 175 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2003 15:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 175 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2003 20:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2005 23:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2005 00:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 01:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 02:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2005 03:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2005 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1996 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1987 08:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 1997 10:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Stuart Gillard, Kanada/USA 1995 11:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1997 12:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2000 13:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2000 14:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Stuart Gillard, Kanada/USA 1995 15:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1997 16:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 2006 17:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2000 18:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2000 19:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Stuart Gillard, Kanada/USA 1995 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 2006 22:00 Elektroniczny łowca - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Jim Maniaci, Richard Norton USA 1994 00:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2000 01:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2000 02:00 Elektroniczny łowca - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Jim Maniaci, Richard Norton USA 1994 03:40 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2000 04:30 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2000 Cinemax 2 06:00 Dziewczyna na pożegnanie - komedia romantyczna reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Marsha Mason, Richard Dreyfuss, Quinn Cummings, Paul Benedict USA 1977 07:45 Jedno życzenie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sandra Sciberras, wyk. Victoria Thaine, Susie Porter, Wendy Hughes, Robert Mammone Australia 2006 09:20 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 11:20 Dni niebios - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Richard Gere, Brooke Adams, Sam Shepard, Linda Manz USA 1978 12:55 Zemsta Różowej Pantery - komedia kryminalna reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Herbert Lom, Burt Kwouk, Robert Webber USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1978 14:35 Rok życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Daniel Duval, wyk. Jean-Paul Rouve, Anne Brochet, Annie Girardot, Raphaël Katz Francja 2006 16:10 Vitus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Fredi M. Murer, wyk. Fabrizio Borsani, Teo Gheorghiu, Julika Jenkins, Urs Jucker Szwajcaria 2006 18:10 Dziewczyna na pożegnanie - komedia romantyczna reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Marsha Mason, Richard Dreyfuss, Quinn Cummings, Paul Benedict USA 1977 20:00 Czekam na ciebie w Laramie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Allison Anders, wyk. Brooke Adams, Ione Skye, Fairuza Balk, James Brolin USA 1992 22:00 Kroniki Riddicka - film SF reż. David Twohy, wyk. Vin Diesel, Colm Feore, Thandie Newton, Judi Dench USA 2004 00:00 Piękna historia - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Gérard Lanvin, Béatrice Dalle, Vincent Lindon, Marie-Sophie L. Francja 1992 03:05 Dni chwały - dramat wojenny reż. Rachid Bouchareb, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Samy Naceri, Roschdy Zem, Sami Bouajila Algieria/Francja/Belgia 2006 05:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepsze kobiety detektywi - magazyn filmowy 05:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Kathy Bates - magazyn filmowy Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 119 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Taxi - serial odc. 120 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 07:00 Taxi - serial odc. 121 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 07:25 Taxi - serial odc. 122 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 115 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 116 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 117 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 519 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 520 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 521 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 215 USA 2001 10:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 216 USA 2001 11:20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 415 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 416 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 417 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 118 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 119 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 522 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 523 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 217 USA 2001 14:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 218 USA 2001 15:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 219 USA 2001 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 418 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 419 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 109 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 16:55 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 110 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 17:20 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 111 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 17:50 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 109 USA 2007 18:15 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 110 USA 2007 18:40 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 216 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:10 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 217 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 121 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 20:15 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 104 21:00 Lody na patyku 5 - komedia reż. Dan Wolman, wyk. Yftach Katzur, Zachi Noy, Jonathan Sagall, Dvora Kedar, Menashe Warshavsky, Stefanie Petsch Izrael/ RFN 1984 22:45 South Park - serial animowany odc. 511 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 106 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 512 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 South Park - serial animowany odc. 513 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:30 Daily Show - program satyryczny 01:00 Peep Show - serial odc. 202 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 01:25 Peep Show - serial odc. 203 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 01:50 Peep Show - serial odc. 204 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 02:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 703 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 704 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 705 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 109 USA 2006 04:00 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 103 USA 2006 04:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 513 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 05:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 514 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 05:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 306 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model 1 - reality show odc. 8, Jak dziewczyny dotarły do tego etapu 09:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Ostatni ocalały reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 14, Perfidny szantaż USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Na ratunek Grace Cz. 2 USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 10, Królowe wieczoru Cz. 1 USA 1998 12:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 16 13:20 Być jak gwiazda: Kirsten Dunst - program rozrywkowy odc. 32 13:45 Fuks - serial odc. 5, Przepływ pieniędzy reż. Maciej Dutkiewicz, Polska 1999 14:35 America's Next Top Model 1 - reality show odc. 9, Dziewczyna, która zostaje America's Next Top Model 15:30 Czas na Briana 2 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Dziwne pary reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 16:25 Czas na Briana 2 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 17:20 Ally McBeal 4 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Bez siatki USA 2000 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 15, Ryzyko zawodowe reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Pokaz mody USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Zamiana żon Cz. 1 USA 2003 20:05 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 13, Niepożądana wizyta reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 21:00 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 14, Walentynkowa porażka reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 21:55 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 15, Trudy miłości reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 22:45 Abbey i Janice - reality show odc. 1 23:40 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Rozstania i pożegnania USA 2007 00:35 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 13, Warm Springs USA 2006 01:35 Proste życie 4 - serial komediowy odc. 6 USA 02:00 Proste życie 4 - serial komediowy odc. 7 USA 02:25 Być jak gwiazda: Cameron Diaz - program rozrywkowy odc. 34 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Pomarańczowe akordeony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Rodzinny obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 08:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Omlet doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:45 Słodki drań 2: Ekspresowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 10:15 Delia na zimę: Świętujemy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6/12 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 11:15 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 22 13:45 Martha 2: Megan Mullally - talk show odc. 20 14:30 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 14:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Mussaka - Monika Olejnik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 15:05 Wielka włoska wyprawa Jamiego: Monastyr - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 15:30 Smakosze w dziczy: Kumbria - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 16:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 10 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 18:00 Street Cafe: Brazylia - Rio - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 18:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryż - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 6 19:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 11 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ziemniaczane placuszki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 20:00 Figle: Nick Watt: Owoce z kremem śmietankowym i karmelem z pistacjami - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 10 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Urodziny szesnastolatki - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 21 21:05 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Clarissa Dickson-Wright - reality show odc. 8 21:35 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Marry Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Południowych Indiach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 22:35 Globe-cooker: Maroko - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 23:30 Szef kuchni!: Ach, te kobiety - serial komediowy odc. 16 00:00 Restauracja Jamiego: Gdzie są zyski? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 00:55 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 01:25 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 11 02:10 Otwarcie wkrótce: Bish - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 02:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Zupa rybna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 03:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 03:30 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 6 03:40 Słodki drań: Sylwester - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 04:10 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 11 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 80 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 81 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 82 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 08:45 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 83 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:40 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 84 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 10:35 To jest życie: Inny mężczyzna - serial odc. 39 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 13 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 12:25 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 13:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 14:15 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 15:10 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 17 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 16:00 Dzień w raju - film fabularny reż. Juan Bautista Stagnaro, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Araceli Gonzalez, Javier Lombardo, Margara Alonso, Claudia Fontan Argentyna 2003 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 18 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 26 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 31 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 24 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 4 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Trzecie życzenie - film fabularny reż. Shelley Jensen, wyk. Sean Maguire, Armand Assante, Jenna Mattison, Jennifer Blanc USA 2005 01:00 To jest życie: Karty prawdę ci powiedzą - serial odc. 40 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 80 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 81 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 82 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 83 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 84 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Canal + Sport 2 14.55 Rugby - Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Mecz Irlandia - Włochy 17.25 Rugby - Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Mecz Anglia - Walia 21.00 Piłka nożna - Premiership Plus magazyn ligi angielskiej 21.45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - NBA: Mecz Miami Heat - New Jersey Nets Al Jazeera English 06.00 Frost Over The World 07.00 News 07.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 08.00 News 08.30 101 East 09.00 News 09.30 Everywoman 10.00 News 11.00 Frost Over The World 12.00 News 12.30 Inside Iraq 13.00 News 13.30 One on One Hold 14.00 News 14.30 I Knew Pol Pot 15.00 News 15.30 Health Care: Cheating to Live 16.00 News 17.00 News 17.30 Listening Post 18.00 News 18.30 The Question of Arab Unity 19.00 News 20.00 Witness Special 21.00 News 21.30 Inside Iraq 22.00 News 23.00 News 23.30 Health Care: Cheating to Live 00.00 News 00.30 One on One Hold 01.00 Witness Special 02.00 News 02.30 Inside Iraq 03.00 News 03.30 Health Care: Cheating to Live 04.00 I Knew Pol Pot 04.30 One on One Hold 05.00 News 05.30 The Question of Arab Unity BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 Middle East Business Report 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 Click 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 Our World 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.10 Bionic Buildings 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.10 Newsnight magazyn informacyjny 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.10 Building Africa 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 Middle East Business Report 13.00 BBC News wiadomości 13.30 Imagination 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 14.30 The Record Europe 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.10 Imagination 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.10 Newsnight magazyn informacyjny 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.10 Imagination 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.30 Final Score 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 Equestrian World 20.00 BBC News wiadomości 20.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.30 Our World 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.10 Imagination 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.10 Newsnight magazyn informacyjny 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.30 Reporters reportaże 00.00 Weather 00.30 This Week magazyn reporterów 01.00 BBC News wiadomości 01.30 Our World 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.10 Bionic Buildings 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.10 Building Africa 04.00 BBC News wiadomości 04.30 Equestrian World 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny CNBC 06.00 The McLaughlin Group 06.30 Asia Market Week 07.00 Australia This Week magazyn reporterów 07.30 Managing Asia 08.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 08.30 The McLaughlin Group 09.00 Answers 09.30 Business Turkey 09.45 Business Russia 10.00 Teleshopping 10.30 Teleshopping 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 12.00 Asia Market Week 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 The McLaughlin Group 13.30 Managing China 14.00 CNBC Sports 18.00 The McLaughlin Group 18.30 Wall Street Journal Report 19.00 The Leaders 19.30 Australia This Week magazyn reporterów 20.00 Managing Asia 20.30 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 21.00 Tonight show 21.45 Late Night 22.30 World Business 23.00 Managing Asia 23.30 The McLaughlin Group 00.00 Tonight show 00.30 Nightly News 01.00 Poker 04.00 World Business 04.30 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 05.30 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów CNN 06.00 World News program informacyjny 06.30 World Report program informacyjny 07.00 World News program informacyjny 07.45 CNN Marketplace Middle East 08.00 News Special 09.00 The Campaign Trail 09.30 Inside the Middle East 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 World News program informacyjny 12.30 World Sport program informacyjny 13.00 World's Untold Stories 13.30 Living Golf program sportowy 14.00 World News program informacyjny 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 World News program informacyjny 15.15 The Spirit Of... 15.30 Inside the Middle East 16.00 News Special 17.00 TalkAsia 17.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 18.00 World News program informacyjny 18.30 Inside Africa magazyn informacyjny 19.00 World News program informacyjny 19.15 The Spirit Of... 19.30 Living Golf program sportowy 20.00 The Campaign Trail 20.30 Inside the Middle East 21.00 News Special 21.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 22.00 World News program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 World News program informacyjny 23.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 00.00 World's Untold Stories 00.30 World Sport program informacyjny 01.00 World News program informacyjny 01.30 Inside Africa magazyn informacyjny 02.00 World News program informacyjny 02.30 TalkAsia 03.00 Larry King Live wywiad 04.00 This Week at War 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 Olimpijskie przeznaczenie - Bonnie Blair - panczenistka 06.30 Oficjalny film zimowych igrzysk olimpijskich - Lake Placid 1980 rok 07.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Biatlon: Raphael Poirée - Ole Einar Bjoerndalen 08.00 Historia Arsenalu - Walka w europejskich pucharach w sezonie 1999, 2000 09.00 FA Premier League - Arsenal Londyn - Manchester United z sezonu 2002, 2003 09.30 FA Premier League - Manchester City - Manchester United z sezonu 2002, 2003 10.00 Historia tenisa - Nadworny błazen - Mansour Bahrami 10.30 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007: Triatlon UK Ironman w Sherborne 11.00 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2007: Puchar Świata Kiteboard we Francji 11.30 Ponadczasowe - Futbol w Barton High School i więzienne szachy 12.00 Streetball - Sezon 2 (odc. 1) 12.30 Droga do Sydney (odc. 5) 13.00 FA Premier League - Arsenal Londyn - Manchester United z sezonu 2002, 2003 13.30 FA Premier League - Manchester City - Manchester United z sezonu 2002, 2003 14.00 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - "mecz z 1973 roku" - Anglia (odc. 2) 15.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce mężczyzn z 2006 roku 16.00 Wokół ringu - Ali (odc. 6) 17.30 Gillette - świat sportu 2008 (odc. 5) 18.00 Tygodnik sezon - Koszykówka uniwersytecka: Oklahoma (odc. 6) 18.30 Amerykańska liga uniwersytecka - Koszykówka: Duke - North Carolina z 30.05.2000 roku 20.00 Szczyt pasji - Hiszpania: Real Madryt - FC Barcelona 21.00 FA Premier League - West Ham United - Bradford City z sezonu 1999, 2000 21.30 FA Premier League - West Ham United - Sheffield Wednesday z sezonu 1999, 2000 22.00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera - Dookoła świata 00.00 Amerykańska liga uniwersytecka - Koszykówka: Duke - North Carolina z 30.05.2000 roku 01.30 Tygodnik sezon - Koszykówka uniwersytecka: Oklahoma (odc. 6) 02.00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera - Dookoła świata 04.00 Szczyt pasji - Hiszpania: Real Madryt - FC Barcelona 05.00 FA Premier League - West Ham United - Bradford City z sezonu 1999, 2000 05.30 FA Premier League - West Ham United - Sheffield Wednesday z sezonu 1999, 2000 Extreme Sports Channel 06.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 15) 06.30 Drop in TV New Zealand (odc. 3) 07.00 Iex (odc. 1) 07.30 Iex (odc. 2) 08.00 PKRA 2007: Zawody w Wenezueli (odc. 10) 08.30 PKRA 2007: Zawody we Włoszech (odc. 12) 09.00 Avalanche Trophy (odc. 1) 09.30 Snowfix (odc. 4) 10.00 World Ski & Snowboard Festival (odc. 4) 10.30 Concrete Carnage (odc. 3) 11.00 Iex (odc. 1) 11.30 Iex (odc. 2) 12.00 The Method (odc. 5) 13.00 Snowfix (odc. 4) 13.30 World Ski & Snowboard Festival (odc. 4) 14.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 15) 14.30 Drop in TV New Zealand (odc. 3) 15.00 Seth - The Hard Way (odc. 4) 16.00 Ex Tube (odc. 109) 18.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 15) 18.30 Avalanche Trophy (odc. 1) 19.00 Snowfix (odc. 4) 19.30 World Ski & Snowboard Festival (odc. 4) 20.00 Wwe Raw (odc. 762) 21.00 The Method (odc. 5) 22.00 Ultimate Fighting Championship (odc. 15) 23.00 Strikeforce (odc. 1) 00.00 Iex (odc. 1) 00.30 Iex (odc. 2) 01.00 Qashqai Urban Challenge: Zawody w Newcastle (odc. 1) 01.30 The Method (odc. 5) 02.30 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 15) 03.00 Avalanche Trophy (odc. 1) 03.30 Qashqai Urban Challenge: Zawody w Newcastle 04.00 PKRA 2007: Zawody w Wenezueli (odc. 10) 04.30 PKRA 2007: Zawody we Włoszech (odc. 12) 05.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 15) 05.30 Avalanche Trophy (odc. 1) 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 4fun.info 08.01 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.25 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 08.45 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.info 09.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 09.18 4fun.info 09.20 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 10.00 4fun.info 10.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.18 4fun.info 10.20 4fun.hits 11.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Parowanie 12.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 13.00 Parowanie 13.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 14.00 Parowanie 14.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 15.00 4fun.info 15.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 15.18 4fun.info 15.20 4fun.hits 16.00 4fun.info 16.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 16.18 4fun.info 16.20 4fun.hits 17.00 Shake Ya Booty 18.00 Parowanie 18.45 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 19.00 4fun.info 19.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 19.18 4fun.info 19.20 4fun.hits 20.00 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 21.30 Parowanie 22.00 4fun.club 02.00 Striptiz program rozrywkowy 03.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 Kartony filmy animowane Fashion TV 06.00 Stroje plażowe 06.30 Fryzury i makijaże 06.45 Moda i sport 06.55 F People 07.00 Modelki 07.30 Hity sezonu 07.45 Bielizna 07.55 F People 08.00 Fryzury i makijaże 08.30 Tendances 08.45 Moda i muzyka 08.55 F People 09.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 09.30 Moda i film 09.45 First Face 09.55 F People 10.00 Tygodnie mody 10.30 Backstage 10.55 F People 11.00 Tygodnie mody 11.30 Fotografowie mody 11.55 F People 12.00 Fryzury i makijaże 12.30 Tendances 12.45 Fotografowie mody 12.55 F People 13.00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 13.30 Projektanci mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Tygodnie mody 14.55 F People 15.00 Modelki 15.30 Moda dookoła świata 15.55 F People 16.00 Nagrody Model Awards 16.30 Backstage 16.55 F People 17.00 Focus on Models 17.30 Fashion Destination 17.55 F People 18.00 Tygodnie mody 18.30 Modelki 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Hity sezonu 19.45 Fryzury i makijaże 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Bielizna 20.45 First Face 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Fotografowie mody 21.45 Bielizna 21.55 F People 22.00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 22.30 Moda i film 22.45 Modelki 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Stroje plażowe 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Tygodnie mody 01.30 F Floor 01.45 Stroje plażowe 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 Fotografowie mody 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Tygodnie mody 03.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 03.55 F Parties 04.00 Modelki 04.30 Fotografowie mody 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Hity sezonu 05.30 Tygodnie mody 05.55 F People Movies 24 06.00 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Valerie Harper 07.45 Pogoń za prawdą thriller reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Melissa Gilbert, Scott Plank, Christopher Stone, Jay Robinson 09.30 I będę żyć dramat obyczajowy reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Aidan Devine, Cynthia Mace, Kenneth Welsh 11.15 Gorzkie pocałunki thriller reż. Tony Wharmby, wyk. Nathaniel Moreau, Meredith Baxter, David Ogden Stiers, Victoria Snow 13.00 Perry Mason: Pechowy gubernator film kryminalny reż. Max Tash, wyk. Hal Holbrook, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, John Spencer 14.45 Moje dziecko dramat obyczajowy reż. John Patterson, wyk. Nada Despotovich, Kevin Dunn, James Arone, Valerie Bertinelli 16.30 Siła wiary dramat psychologiczny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. Sam Neill, Anne Archer, Frances Lee McCain, Michael Constantine 18.15 Amy i Isabelle dramat obyczajowy reż. Lloyd Kramer, wyk. Paulette Goddard, Elisabeth Shue, Hanna Hall, Martin Donovan 20.00 Perry Mason: Zrozpaczona panna młoda film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Ronny Cox 21.45 Kobieta, która zgrzeszyła film obyczajowy reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Susan Lucci, Tim Matheson, John Vernon 23.30 Potajemne igraszki film erotyczny 01.15 Strefa wpływów 2 film erotyczny 03.00 Kryminalna zagadka: Znaki śmierci film kryminalny reż. George Bloomfield, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Victor Garber, Simon Callow, Robert Hays 04.30 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Valerie Harper MTV 2 07.00 100% MTV TWO 08.00 100% MTV TWO 09.00 The Red Button Chart 10.00 The MTV TWO Chart 11.00 The Download Chart 12.00 The Rock: Top 10 13.00 Gonzo 5th Birthday Tour 14.00 Gonzo 5th Birthday Tour: The... 15.00 Top 50 Awesome Videos 20.00 The MTV TWO Chart 21.00 Spanking New Music 21.15 100% MTV TWO 22.00 The Killers: MTV Live 22.30 The Killers: From The Beginning 23.30 Kasabian: MTV Live 00.30 Kasabian: From The Beginning 01.00 Ginger Bloke's Top 5 Videos... 01.30 Gonzo Loves... 02.00 120 Minutes 04.00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free VH1 Polska 06.00 VH1 Hits hity dekady 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 Weekend z soulem i bitem 11.00 VH1 Cafe magazyn muzyczno-kulturalny 11.30 VH1 wczoraj i dziś 13.00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista na życzenie 15.00 Polonez polskie hity 16.00 Ostateczna odliczanka 20.00 W domu u... z wizytą u gwiazd 20.30 Project Runway reality show 21.30 New Look magazyn o modzie 22.00 Uparty jak Hogan reality show 22.30 Jestem z "Rolling Stone" reality show 23.00 Saturday Night Fever gorączka sobotniej nocy 02.00 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 09.00 Megafabryki: John Deere serial dokumentalny 10.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski serial dokumentalny 11.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 12.00 Megafabryki: John Deere serial dokumentalny 13.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski serial dokumentalny 14.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 15.00 Megafabryki: John Deere serial dokumentalny 16.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski serial dokumentalny 17.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 18.00 Megafabryki: John Deere serial dokumentalny 19.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski serial dokumentalny 20.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia serial dokumentalny 22.00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów serial dokumentalny 23.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia serial dokumentalny 01.00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06.35 Królewna Śnieżka (odc. 39/52) serial animowany 06.55 Bejsbolista (odc. 31/53) serial animowany 07.15 Świat cyrku program dla dzieci 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 17.00 Szybka gotówka teleturniej 18.00 Wysokie drzewa dramat sensacyjny reż. Felix E. Feist, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Eve Miller, Patrice Wymore, Edgar Buchanan 19.50 Bejsbolista (odc. 32/53) serial animowany 20.20 Otwarte drzwi dramat obyczajowy reż. Gianni Amelio, wyk. Gian Maria Volonte, Ennio Fantastichini, Renato Carpentieri, Tuccio Musumeci 22.20 Świat jest piękny serial dokumentalny 22.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 23.00 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 23.35 V 7 program erotyczny 23.40 News program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 00.10 Gorące kociaki program erotyczny 00.30 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 01.10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Program erotyczny 01.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 02.00 Eurocast program erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 Weekendowa promocja 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.15 Last Minute 09.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.45 Last Minute 10.00 Prognoza pogody 10.15 Last Minute 10.20 Z kamerą dookoła świata 10.45 Last Minute 11.00 Prognoza pogody 11.15 Last Minute 11.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 11.45 Last Minute 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.15 Last Minute 12.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.45 Last Minute 13.00 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Last Minute 13.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.45 Last Minute 14.00 Weekendowa promocja 14.15 Last Minute 14.20 Weekendowa promocja 14.45 Last Minute 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.15 Last Minute 15.20 Weekendowa promocja 15.45 Last Minute 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Last Minute 16.20 Weekendowa promocja 16.45 Last Minute 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Last Minute 17.20 Weekendowa promocja 17.45 Last Minute 18.00 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Last Minute 19.20 Weekendowa promocja 19.45 Last Minute 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Last Minute 20.20 Weekendowa promocja 20.45 Last Minute 20.50 Weekendowa promocja 21.15 Last Minute 21.20 Weekendowa promocja 21.45 Last Minute 21.50 Weekendowa promocja 22.15 Last Minute 22.20 Weekendowa promocja 22.45 Last Minute 22.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Cwana pułapka serial dokumentalny 06.50 Cwana pułapka serial dokumentalny 07.40 Nadchodzi pomoc serial dokumentalny 08.30 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 08.55 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 09.25 Cwana pułapka serial dokumentalny 10.15 Cwana pułapka serial dokumentalny 11.05 Nadchodzi pomoc serial dokumentalny 11.55 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 12.45 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 13.10 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 13.35 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 14.00 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 14.25 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 14.50 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 15.15 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś serial dokumentalny 16.10 Nadchodzi pomoc serial dokumentalny 17.00 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 18.00 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 18.30 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 19.00 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 19.30 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 20.00 Policja w akcji serial dokumentalny 21.00 Policja w akcji serial dokumentalny 22.00 Wbrew prawu serial dokumentalny 23.00 Wbrew prawu serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 01.40 Policja w akcji serial dokumentalny 02.30 Policja w akcji serial dokumentalny 03.20 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 03.45 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 04.10 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 04.35 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 05.00 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 05.30 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny Superstacja 09.00 Dziennik 09.10 Na kłopoty Justyna - dzwoń i pytaj 10.00 Dziennik 10.10 Na kłopoty Justyna - dzwoń i pytaj 11.00 Dziennik 11.10 Weekend program informacyjny 12.00 Dziennik 12.10 Superświat 13.00 Dziennik 13.10 Weekend program informacyjny 14.00 Dziennik 14.10 Weekend program informacyjny 15.00 Dziennik 15.10 Weekend program informacyjny 16.00 Dziennik 16.10 Weekend program informacyjny 16.35 Czarno na białym program publicystyczny 17.00 Dziennik 17.10 Weekend program informacyjny 18.00 Dziennik 18.10 O nich się mówi program informacyjny 19.00 Dziennik 19.10 O nich się mówi program informacyjny 20.00 Dziennik 20.10 Bez ograniczeń magazyn 21.00 Dziennik 21.10 Bez ograniczeń magazyn 22.00 Dziennik 22.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 23.00 Dziennik 23.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 08.00 Reporterzy magazyn 09.00 Golf.pl 09.30 Program 10.00 Inwestuj! magazyn 10.30 Nieruchomości magazyn 11.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11.30 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Firma magazyn 12.30 World Business magazyn 13.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13.30 Zrozumieć świat magazyn 14.30 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 15.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 15.30 Reporterzy magazyn 16.30 Marketing&PR; 17.00 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Zrozumieć świat magazyn 18.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19.00 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 19.30 Nieruchomości magazyn 20.00 Firma magazyn 20.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21.00 Golf.pl 21.30 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 22.00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 22.30 Inwestuj! magazyn 23.00 Reporterzy magazyn TVN Gra 10.00 Telesklep 13.00 Mniej więcej? loteria 13.05 Seans filmowy program interaktywny 15.00 Mniej więcej? loteria 15.05 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Mniej więcej? loteria 17.05 Kryminalne zagadki konkurs interaktywny 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Mniej więcej? loteria 21.05 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07.00 Best Of Code 07.05 Rnb 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Best Of Code 12.05 Urban Hit 12.50 Focus 13.50 Playlist 15.00 Best Of Code 15.05 French Only 15.35 Playlist 16.00 Urban Hit 30 18.00 Playlist 19.00 Best Of Code 19.05 Africa 19.35 Playlist 20.00 I Love My Mix 21.00 Legend 22.00 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Best Of Code 00.05 Sound System 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Best Of Code 04.05 Playlist TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 Południowe refleksy magazyn 07.20 Pod mapami magazyn 07.35 7 dni na planecie magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 TiVi 5 - Pasza i koty serial animowany 08.45 TiVi 5 - Toupie et Binou serial dla dzieci 08.50 TiVi 5 - Jasper le pingouin serial dla dzieci 09.00 TiVi 5 - Kiri le colwn serial dla dzieci 09.05 TiVi 5 - Cedric serial dla dzieci 09.35 TiVi 5 - Princesse du Nil serial animowany 10.00 TiVi 5 - To nie czary magazyn 10.30 C Com-c@ (odc. 35) serial komediowy wyk. Adeline Isiomin, Guillaume Barbot, Fayçal Safi, Stéphanie Taine 10.55 Słowa teledysku magazyn 11.05 Akustycznie magazyn 11.30 Kulinarna wyprawa magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 Nec Plus Ultra magazyn 12.40 Le sacre de l'homme film dokumentalny 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 Kto chce, niech wierzy magazyn 14.30 Życie na zielono magazyn 15.00 Widelec i plecak magazyn 15.35 Cegła w brzuchu magazyn 16.00 Wszyscy do komisu magazyn 16.30 Pytania dla mistrza teleturniej 17.00 Translatina, od Buenos Aires do Valparaiso film dokumentalny 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.25 U Maupassanta: Ojciec Amable film obyczajowy reż. Olivier Schatzky, wyk. Fred Ulysse, Céline Sallette, Manuel Lelievre, Hervé Laudiere 19.25 U Maupassanta: Hautot - ojciec i syn film obyczajowy reż. Marc Riviere, wyk. Jean Rochefort, Julien Rochefort, Marie Pillet, Marie Denarnaud 20.00 Historie zamków (odc. 6/20) serial dokumentalny 20.15 Galile - photos photographes 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Pytania dla mistrza teleturniej, wydanie specjalne 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.40 Mapa ze skarbami program rozrywkowy 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki magazyn informacyjny 02.00 Translatina, od Buenos Aires do Valparaiso film dokumentalny 02.55 Pod mapami magazyn 03.10 7 dni na planecie magazyn 03.30 Granice serial dokumentalny 04.00 Dach za wszelką cenę film dokumentalny 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.35 Ogrody magazyn TV Biznes 07.00 Flesz - wiadomości 07.10 Biznes tydzień podsumowanie wydarzeń ekonomiczno-politycznych tygodnia 07.30 Flesz - wiadomości 07.40 Program publicystyczny 08.00 Flesz - wiadomości 08.10 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Flesz - wiadomości 08.40 Program publicystyczny 09.00 Flesz - wiadomości 09.10 Style i biznes magazyn 09.30 Flesz - wiadomości 09.40 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Flesz - wiadomości 10.10 Magazyn jeździecki 10.30 Flesz - wiadomości 10.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 11.00 Flesz - wiadomości 11.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 11.23 Program publicystyczny 11.30 Flesz - wiadomości 11.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 12.00 Flesz - wiadomości 12.10 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.23 Program publicystyczny 12.30 Flesz - wiadomości 12.40 Eurolinia plus magazyn 13.00 Flesz - wiadomości 13.10 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 13.30 Flesz - wiadomości 13.40 Program publicystyczny 14.00 Flesz - wiadomości 14.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 14.30 Flesz - wiadomości 14.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 15.00 Flesz - wiadomości 15.10 Magazyn jeździecki 15.30 Flesz - wiadomości 15.40 e-Biznes magazyn 16.00 Flesz - wiadomości 16.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 16.30 Flesz - wiadomości 16.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 17.00 Flesz - wiadomości 17.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 17.30 Flesz - wiadomości 17.40 Finanse osobiste magazyn 18.00 Flesz - wiadomości 18.10 Style i biznes magazyn 18.30 Flesz - wiadomości 18.40 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Flesz - wiadomości 19.10 Magazyn jeździecki 19.30 Flesz - wiadomości 19.40 Błękitna kropka magazyn 20.00 Flesz - wiadomości 20.10 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 1) debata 20.30 Flesz - wiadomości 20.35 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 2) debata 21.00 Flesz - wiadomości 21.10 Konsensus magazyn międzynarodowy 21.30 Flesz - wiadomości 21.40 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 22.00 Flesz - wiadomości 22.10 e-Biznes magazyn 22.30 Flesz - wiadomości 22.40 Style i biznes magazyn 23.00 Flesz - wiadomości 23.10 Magazyn jeździecki 23.30 Flesz - wiadomości 23.40 Błękitna kropka magazyn 00.00 Flesz - wiadomości 00.10 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.30 Eurolinia plus magazyn 00.50 Program publicystyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku